Pushed To The Limit
by NotSoLucky
Summary: Ruki hates Ryo and she is not acting the like her usual self...read and review plese!!!!


1 Pushed To The Limits  
  
By: Highway K*A*T  
  
A/N: Hai! My name is Katherine aka Kat and I am here to say this is my first fic. I looked at all the fics like Rain by NotSoLucky, Complex Love by TSAngel, and Hate vs. Love by Tough Girl and I was like wow. So I am going to give this writing thing a try and hope for the best. Well enjoy. Oh yeah this is a Ryuki (Ryo/Ruki) and Jekato (Jeri/Takato) we'll just pretend Jeri is "possessed." Ok?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Ruki sighed, "He does like you!" It was a Friday afternoon when Jeri called Ruki asking if Takato really likes her. "You think? He does flirt a lot." Jeri giggled. Ruki rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Can we please stop talking about Takato now. I have been convincing you that Takato likes you for an hour now." Ruki looked at her clock, it was 5:30. At 6:00 the tamers were to be going to Takato's house for a meeting and Ruki did not want the L on her forehead for Late.  
  
  
  
Jeri was still in giggling fits, "Well…thanks for your advice Ruki. I will see you at Takato's house okay? And make sure your not late…last time we had to hold the meeting for an hour and thirty minuets."  
  
  
  
Ruki frowned, "I won't be late Jeri. I'll see you soon." Ruki hung up the phone. This was a record…2 hours and 59 minuets on the phone. 'This thing about Takato has to stop.' Ruki thought. It was getting a little overhand.  
  
  
  
Ruki slowly walked out of her room and walked into the living room where her grandmother was watching General Hospital on the TV. "I might be a little late for supper grandma." Ruki said as she walked out of the house.  
  
  
  
It was still light on since it was spring; Ruki swore it felt like 89 degrees outside. She felt like dropping a barrel of water on herself. As she approached Takato's house Ryo was outside of the house leaning on the wall.  
  
  
  
Ruki frowned. 'What does the jerk want now?' She thought. Ruki tried to get pass Ryo to get to the door but Ryo blocked her way. "Move, Ryo." Ruki said rudely. She had no appreciation for Ryo. He was like this virus ready to destroy all…  
  
  
  
"It's 5:55 we still have time…let's talk." Ryo said giving Ruki one of those sly smiles. "No now move." Ruki said. Anger was fueling its way through Ruki's body.  
  
  
  
That's when Kenta and Kazu came smiling to see the legendary tamer. "Hey Ryo!" Kenta said. Ruki did not want to hang around with these three boys they were annoying as ever. So Ruki pushed Ryo out of the way and walked upstairs to Takato's room.  
  
  
  
There was Jeri, Takato, and Lee talking and when saw Ruki, they smiled upon her arrival. Ruki sat down next to Lee who was still smiling. 'How can Jeri, Takato, and Lee always be so happy. It can be a little sickening and um…. a little too impossible.' Ruki thought.  
  
"Where are Ryo and the others?" Takato asked. Ruki rolled her eyes, "They are down stairs…probably playing around or something." Takato shrugged and walked downstairs, Jeri soon followed.  
  
  
  
"Poor boy." Ruki said to herself. "What?" Lee asked. Ruki forgot that she was not alone. "I fell sorry for Takato…he will have a stalker forever." Ruki said grinning at Lee. Lee laughed.  
  
  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" Ryo said walking in. 'Don't tell me Lee was making moves on Ruki…or maybe it was the other way around.' Ruki sighed as all the tamers walked in and either stood up or sat down in Takato's room.  
  
  
  
"I was thinking about going to the digital world tomorrow until Tuesday…is that okay with you guys?" Suzi gasped, "We miss swool."-[Swool means school for yall clueless ones!]-  
  
  
  
"Sounds okay with me." Ryo said. "I am up for it." Lee said. Kenta and Kazu nodded. Jeri gave Takato a reassuring smile. Than all eyes went to Ruki.  
  
  
  
"And you would care about my decision why?" Ruki said in a dark voice. "Because you are on our team Ruki." Ryo said. "Oh really, fine! I don't give a crap!" Is this stupid meeting over!?" Ruki yelled. No one knew what came over her.  
  
  
  
Ruki rolled her eyes, "You guys are so pathetic." Ruki walked out of Takato room. Ryo and Jeri followed. "What's wrong with you Ruki?" Jeri asked. "Oh I am sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Ruki said sarcastically to Jeri. Jeri looked offended.  
  
  
  
Ryo grabbed Ruki's arm, "Are you okay?" Ruki stared at Ryo, "How dare you ask me if I'm okay!" Ruki shook away from Ryo's grasp and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's weird." Lee thought. "Ruki never acts like that." Takato agreed, "Maybe today wasn't a great day for her…" Kenta said. "No she is purely is a wildcat." Kazu said. "Well…I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kenta walked out of the room, Kazu followed. Lee waved bye at Takato and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: That's all for now. I know it is stupid you flamers don't have to flame. Cause I am not tolerating any! AND if you do flame FEEL THE WRATH OF MY ….MY orangutan! Please review. Hehehe ^_^ 


End file.
